<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a Giant Lizard who's Working me Through my Issues by Goat_Carnival</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686696">There's a Giant Lizard who's Working me Through my Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Carnival/pseuds/Goat_Carnival'>Goat_Carnival</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight is a Deadpan Snarker, F/F, Luz Noceda makes Bad Puns, M/M, Teen rating for language, and she always has been, anthro gay lizards help baby gay witches with their (fancy font) trauma~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Carnival/pseuds/Goat_Carnival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitrius Linet and Collin Sever are two male lizards with their own complicated histories. When they meet Amity Blight and Luz Noceda, they decide to make sure these girls don't find happiness the same messed up way that they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bonding Over Shitty Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what should we even call this?”</p><p>Amity sits down across from Sitrius at the picnic table, avoiding eye contact with the giant lizard before her.</p><p>“We don’t have to call this anything. You need help, and I’m the lizard-man for the job! Can’t we just leave it at that?”</p><p>“I guess we can…” Amity mumbles.</p><p>Sitrius sighs and looks at Amity kindly, trying his best to act as comfortable as he can. He’s never been good with kids, especially teenagers (which makes visits to his boyfriend, Collin’s house during holidays especially stressful), but has to help this kid. The minute he saw her, something instantly clicked in his head that she was headed down the same, broken path that he had gone down, and that it was up to him to help her.</p><p>Seconds pass before Sitrius finally breaks the silence. “How long have you been in love with that human girl?” he asks.</p><p>Amity’s face turns bright red before she looks away again. “For a while, now. It might have started the night we officially became friends.”</p><p>“How did you first meet?”</p><p>“That depends how you define ‘meeting,’” Amity laughs. “The first time I actually said anything to her, I had pulled her out of a pot of abomination sludge and yelled at her. If you define our first meeting as the first time we actually shared a conversation, we were at a Covention. She bumped into me and ended up challenging me to a witches’ duel, an offer I <em> gladly </em>accepted just to knock her down a peg.”</p><p>Sitrius can’t hold back a snort. “Wait, so you <em> hated </em>her at first? Is that right?” He leans backward in his seat, roaring with laughter. He supports himself with his tail so he doesn’t completely fall off.</p><p>“Alright, then, how did you first meet your boyfriend?” Amity retorts with a chuckle.</p><p>The lizard stops and the whites of his eyes briefly start to turn pink. “I uh… stole his wallet and personal journal and he challenged me to a fight to get them back.”</p><p>“Sounds like we have something in common then. We are violent bad bitches.” Amity comments sarcastically.</p><p>Sitrius is genuinely surprised. The last time he saw this girl, she was tripping over every word while talking to Luz the human. Now, she’s actually getting sentences out with an ounce or two of sass. He smiles, remembering how he was when he first fell in love with Collin.</p><p>“I once caught Luz reading my diary,” Amity laughs. “You seem to have that in common with her, too.”</p><p>“No way, she read your diary?!” Sitrius expresses in disbelief. “And she still hasn’t found out about your crush yet?”</p><p>“This was… before I figured it out,” she mumbles a little dejectedly, “and she wasn’t exactly <em> reading </em>it, she had accidentally opened it while an enchantment was causing books to come to life.”</p><p>“Still, how the hell did she get her hands on your diary?!”</p><p>“My older siblings, Edric and Emira, showed her a place I seclude myself in the library whenever I go there.”</p><p>“I’m going to assume,” Sitrius cuts her off, “that you keep your diary there so they can’t find it at home?”</p><p>“They’re <em> very </em> intrusive,” Amity groans. “Anyway, Luz was pressured by Edric and Emira to find my very <em> personal thoughts. </em>Luckily, from what she told me, I’m pretty sure she never intended to help them with their plans to release it to the school.”</p><p>“I saw a movie like that once…” Sitrius comments absentmindedly. “This girl had written a book filled with a bunch of mean things about her other female classmates and when she found out her ‘friend’ had been messing with her, she framed all three of her friends for writing the book. It culminates in one of the greatest fight scenes in film history.” He comes back down and looks at Amity. “Why the hell would they do that anyway? What if there was something in there you absolutely <em> needed </em>to keep secret, like…”</p><p>“Like anything hinting towards the fact that I’m gay?” she finishes his thought. “Luz told me it had to do with some kind of ‘revenge,’ something about how I’m always getting them in trouble and I can get away with everything.”</p><p>Sitrius ponders for a moment. “That’s pretty extreme. Had that actually been in there I’d never forgive them. You should always be the one to say it, and only when you’re ready.” He scratches at the wooden table. “So who <em> does </em> know?”</p><p>“I’m not completely sure,” she responds. “Ed and Em definitely do. They even figured it out before I did.”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a gaydar…” Sitrius chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, it was shortly after I learned the fire spell. They noticed how I was acting around Luz and called it a crush. I didn’t really believe them until I realized I wanted to ask her to Grom.” She stops for a moment before speaking again. “It’s possible Willow and Luz know I’m gay, too, but I’m hoping it’s just Willow who knows about the crush part.”</p><p>“And why’s that?”</p><p>“My… my parents wouldn’t…”</p><p>Tears start to pool in Amity’s eyes as she struggles to get the words out. Noticing this, Sitrius speaks up. “How about we move on from the subject of you? It’s not like this is a therapy session, you know?”</p><p>Amity’s eyes widen in shock. Nodding, she wipes away the tears and focuses on Sitrius.</p><p>“How about I tell you about my parents? Thirty snails says they’re worse than yours.”</p><p>Amity smiles and laughs. “Alright, I’ll take that action. Spill.”</p><p>“Okay, so, outside of being <em> ‘Violent Bad Bitches’ </em>  -- thank you for my new title, by the way, it’s much better than <em> ‘Berry Punch’ --  </em> we have something in common; when I was your age my parents only expected the <em> best </em> from me,” he begins. “They wanted me to pursue a career that matched what <em> they </em> thought of me, and I just went along with it. The problem was, the Richti City Schools weren’t… the <em> best </em>at implementing flexible curriculums for students like me.”</p><p>“Students like you?” Amity repeats, confused.</p><p>“A-autistic. Neurodivergent is the wider ranged term. Of course, my parents, who were always a little close-minded towards the idea of fluctuating intellectual preferences and… certain other things…”</p><p>“Homosexuality?” She tries to be as sensitive as she can, but Amity knows how hard it can be to bring up sexuality.</p><p>Sitrius nods solemnly. “It was because of them I even developed insomnia. They gave me all those extra classes in order to ‘improve my grades,’ but it only ever made my sleep deprivation worse and worse. Once I reached junior year of high school, I ran away from home. From my mom, my dad, my siblings… all of it. My parents were just too insensitive and stressful, I don’t even know what they would’ve done to me if I told them I was bisexual.”</p><p>Amity casts an empathetic glance at Sitrius. It’s weird for her, hearing a dark-past-expositional from a real person, and a full-grown lizard-man at that, but outweighing that feeling is the extreme empathy she feels for him, having now learned just how awful his home life was before… something. Something she had gathered from earlier conversations she overheard between Sitrius and his boyfriend Collin. Something so personal that Sitrius only trusted that information with his boyfriend.</p><p>A relationship like theirs intrigues Amity. They’re not the perfect couple, those two have definitely fought (both physically and verbally, apparently), but from what she’s heard they really encourage communication between each other and clearly know each other’s body language well enough that they can tell when the other is getting uncomfortable. She hopes she can have that with someone someday, and right now, more than she would care to admit, she hopes that someone could be Luz the human.</p><p>Sitrius coughs, pulling Amity’s attention back to reality. “So… er… do you think you can top that?” he chuckles.</p><p>“We’ll see,” she jokes back, and prepares to explain the nature of her home life. <span>“Well, you already know what my siblings are like,” she begins.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Intrusive little stinks, they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>are willing to accept that I have my own life outside the family, even if they tease me for some of it. Our parents seem to want to put the Blight family image all on me.” She scowls, thinking back to the fateful day she was told what her family truly thought of her true friend. “You know that friend I mentioned earlier, Willow? When we were younger, my parents told me they didn’t approve. They forced me to be ‘friends’ with the children of their work associates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you had friends?” Sitrius asks, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shakes her head, ‘no.’ “I’d rather be friendless than be stuck with Boscha’s ego and Skara’s thoughtlessness forever. It’s an interesting thing, isn’t it? You always hear people saying ‘be glad with what you’ve got,’ but sometimes what you’ve got is more trouble than it’s worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling,” Sitrius sighs, looking away as if lost in thought. He snaps back. “But why wouldn’t your parents approve of your friendship with Willow? From what I’ve heard about the girl, she seems nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Social class is one of them,” she grumbles. “Though they’ve never said it aloud, I also suspect it has something to do with Willow’s parents…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with her parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Except maybe that they’re both men!” Amity growls as her cheeks and the bridge of her nose start to turn red with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they’re homophobic.” Rather than expressing his observation as a question, Sitrius presented it as a matter of fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put it past them.” She sighs and calms down, the red in her face fading away. “Compared to my dad, my mom is far more controlling. She made me dye my hair green to match my siblings, and I guess to a further extent, her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitrius winces, but holds back any comments converging on the tip of his tongue. That’s bad; </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. It’s not entirely comparable to his home life, but controlling parents being the common denominator does not fare well in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move on to something more positive,” he offers. Amity looks at him with an odd expression, but nods and allows him to speak. “Ask me anything. About my species, my city, my relationship with Collin; whatever you like! As long as it’s not too personal or inappropriate, I’m willing to answer your questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case… is your species built anything like the ones I’ve seen in the occasional graphic novel from the human world? Or is your anatomy similar to that of a non-anthropomorphic lizard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitrius smiles, knowing exactly what she means. Happy to start conversing about a more positive topic, he starts answering every question he can that the eager young girl before him expresses.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonding Over Shitty Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz narrows her eyes at the large, green, lizard-man before her. There is something that must be spoken between them, but neither of them are willing enough to be the first to say it.</p><p>Collin returns the human’s gaze, practically burning a hole in her forehead with his wicked golden glare. The word he wishes to speak rests on the tip of his tongue, the desire to say it stressing him out the longer it goes unspoken.</p><p>The tense silence is broken as the two of them speak in unison.</p><p>“Luzard.”</p><p>Silence falls over them yet again as they strain to hold back their laughter, though the pun deserves no such honor. Eventually they can’t take it any more and they’re slamming their fists on the dinner table in fits of laughter. A cute, squeaky, angry growl sounds from the kitchen entrance.</p><p>“Am I being replaced?!” King asks in a rage-filled fit of jealousy. “I thought puns were <em> our </em>thing, Luz!”</p><p>“Aww, don’t be all sourdough with me, King. You’ll always be my bread-st friend!” Luz assures him with a wink and a single finger-pistol.</p><p>Collin’s hearty laughter fades back down to a light chuckle as he watches the human exchange inside jokes with the supposed ‘King of Demons.’ He smiles, happy that this girl is able to find some joy in being stuck in the demon realm, as opposed of course to being among her fellow humans, eating <em> ‘cows’ </em> and growing <em> ‘corn,’ </em> and living in <em> ‘Nebraska.’ </em> It’s almost as if she belongs here.</p><p>Admittedly, he’s not entirely knowledgeable about where Luz comes from. All he knows is that she’s a human, she lives in a house of wanted criminals, and she speaks some strange yet oddly romantic human language from time to time.</p><p>After King is suddenly hauled away by Eda, Luz turns back to Collin, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.</p><p>“So, er, anyway, what was with your boyfriend earlier?” she asks. “Where did he take Amity?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you that now, but I did want to ask you; what do you think of her? Amity, I mean.”</p><p>“Amity?” Luz repeats, confused. “She’s my friend, last I checked… actually, to be honest, I’m worried I might have angered her.”</p><p>“Angered her? How?”</p><p>“I’m not sure! But every time she’s around me, her cheeks flush, and sometimes her entire face, too! Her brother, Edric, once told me that’s what happens when she gets really mad.”</p><p>Collin scoffs, trying and failing to hold back a snort. “And, er, when did this start?”</p><p>“A little after we were crowned Queens at Grom…” she sighs. “It’s so weird! She’d gladly accepted my offer to be her date after I learned she was afraid of rejection, and she willingly helped me stand up to Boscha to defend Willow’s honor, and she’s always coming to the Owl House just to hang out with- OH MY GOD SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ME, DOESN’T SHE?!”</p><p>Collin laughs loudly yet again. “There it is!”</p><p>“Wh-why hasn’t she told me?! She knows I’m not cruel enough to break her heart so violently, right?!” Luz rambles on and on, questioning why the hell she never noticed Amity’s feelings sooner, or why Amity would even fall for her in the first place! She has solid charm, sure, but <em> Amity?! </em> Where did she go so right?!?!</p><p>“Caaaaaalm it, Luz.” Collin places his hand in the middle of the table. “Sitrius went through the same thing when I first fell in love with him.”</p><p>“I’ve never even had a genuine crush before, let alone someone with a crush on me!” she panics. “How do I respond?! Do I tell her I know about her feelings, or do I wait for her to tell me? What if I end up having to go home midway through our relationship and we can’t do the long-distance thing?! I don’t want to have to break her heart!”</p><p>“So, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you like her back?” Collin jabs with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Maybe? Ugh, I hate this! I’m fourteen! I don’t know about love, no matter what garbage fanfics on AO3 say!”</p><p>“You know, they don’t have fanfiction websites here,” he jokes. “It’s highly likely that Amity knows less about love than you do.”</p><p>“I don’t care if she’s read an <em> entire encyclopedia </em> on love that was written by Eros! This is just so uncommon with me that I’m <em> terrified </em>of screwing this up!”</p><p>“You really think screwing up matters in front of a girl who’s head-over-heels in love with you?” Collin laughs again, amused and hit with nostalgia over his awkward teenage years.</p><p>Luz stops, eyeing the lizard before her with such intensity that could power a heat lamp for thirty generations. “H-head over heels?” she asks. “She likes me that much?”</p><p>“She literally broke a leg for you, Luz,” he reminds her. “And didn’t you offer to face your fear so she wouldn’t have to? From what I understand, you’ve both offered each other grand gestures. If two people who have feelings for each other are willing to potentially hurt themselves for each other… well, I don’t think you’d have to do anything special if you want to date this girl.”</p><p>Luz stops and thinks for a moment. Thoughts run through her head, fantasies about what it would be like to actually have a girlfriend like Amity. She blushes happily, and then turns back to Collin.</p><p>“Did you ever do something grand for Sitrius?” she asks.</p><p>He shakes his head. “No, we’re not exactly the ‘fantasy protagonist’ types. I’m just a simple pilot, and he’s a simple… Well, Sitrius is simple, too. We stand up for each other from time to time but he and I are just another domestic couple.”</p><p>Luz perks up, and she looks as though she hardly heard what Collin said. “<em>You’re a pilot?!</em>” she asks, eyes so wide they might start swallowing planets. She <em> is </em> dense enough. “Oooh!! Do you think you can help me talk to Amity, then?! I bet they don’t get planes too often on the Boiling Isles!”</p><p>“I <em> just told you </em>that you don’t need to show her a grand gesture to ask her out!”</p><p>“But imagine taking Amity high above the Isles in a giant metal death trap!” she squeaks excitedly. “She could be like <em> ‘Ah! No! This is so terrifying!’ </em> and I could wrap my arm around her and be all <em> ‘Don’t worry, babe, you’re safe with me.’ </em> It’d be so romantic!”</p><p>“I don’t know if I trust you to act like a protector if you refer to my plane as a <em> ‘death trap,’ </em> ” Collin scoffs. “But, I guess if you want to impress this girl -- which I’m confident you already have considering she <em> has a massive crush on you </em> -- I can give you <em> one </em> ride.”</p><p>Luz jumps up happily and rushes to give Collin a grateful hug. “Oh! Thank you, thank you! This’ll be so cool!” She grabs his wrist and begins dragging him towards the door. “Let’s go find Amity and Sitrius! Ahhh! Seriously, you’re the best, Collin!”</p><p>Collin groans, worrying that he made a mistake in promising this to Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>